The present invention relates to digital rights management, particularly the management of rights in digital content for use in a mobile telephony device.
The market for mobile telecommunications services has become increasingly competitive. To provide additional sources of revenue, some telecommunications service providers sell or license digital content for use on mobile devices, such as mobile telephones. Ring tones, screen savers, and games are just three examples of such digital content, which authorized subscribers can pay to use on their respective mobile devices.
Digital content, however, is notoriously simple to copy and disseminate. Each unauthorized copy of the content diverts customers from the authorized product and cuts into the service provider's revenue stream. As a result, it is desirable to implement a digital rights management system in the mobile device.
Because mobile devices often have less computing power than personal computers, it is further desirable to implement such a digital rights management system that compensates for the limited resources of the mobile device.